


They Live in the Mountains

by IglooIceTakashi



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Driving, I'm pretending their together in this because of the cuddling, M/M, Tacos, They are coming home from whatever work they do, i wanted to write something, it can be seen as platonic if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:11:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IglooIceTakashi/pseuds/IglooIceTakashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hmmmm."</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Live in the Mountains

"Hmmmm." Tyler Hummed.

"Whats up?" Josh asked, glancing over at Tyler before looking at the road again.

"Just thinking." He answered.

"Bout what?" Josh wondered. 

"Hmmmm, tacos." Tyler said shifting in his seat so his legs we're tucked underneath him.

"Out or home?" Josh questioned him

"Home." Tyler spoke poking Josh's side a few times.

"Having anyone over?" Josh laughed at Tyler.

"Nope, just us." Tyler answered pulling his hand away to stop distracting Josh from driving.

"Awesome we need to get anything?' was Josh's last question.

"Yep." Tyler finished.

"Okay." Josh replied, patting Tyler's leg and smiling out towards the road.

They arrived at a small food shop close to home, bought what needed to be then headed home. They had dinner, watch some movies, and then cuddled up together in bed and passed out, getting the much needed slumber for the next long day.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally just a chat I made without any characters or such, so take away anything that isn't in the " ". I thought these two would suit it because tacos? So yeah. IDk what the title is either, maybe they live in the mountains. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
